


Challenge Day 21: Halla

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Ashalle learns the meaning of her name, and gets to see her very first Halla.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 6





	Challenge Day 21: Halla

They sat atop of a grassy hill together, not far from the Dalish encampment and the wide fields were the Halla pranced. Ashalle sat in his arms, leaning against him while she looked at them with fascination, an awed expression in her eyes. “They're beautiful.” she whispered while her gaze followed the movements of the elegant animals in the not so far distance.  
And like always in situations like this, he remembered, that she may bear a Dalish name but that she was none of them. Not anymore at least. Therefore, she did not know about the Halla that were used to pull the Aravels of the nomadic elves. She did not even know the meaning of her name in that regard, had lived under another one for the most part of her live. But even though she lived under the name Livia, her given name was Ashalle which meant: 'She of the Halla' or more basically 'She who is beloved by the Halla'.   
It was also the name that Solas called her, he refused to use the name that was given to her by the Tevinter magisters that she grew up with. The same men who oppressed her and that were responsible for the scars on her body. He simply refused to use the same name as they had.   
“Do you want to see them from a closer perspective?” he asked after he got lost in his own thoughts and musing about her for a while. “Can we?” the red haired woman in his arms turned slightly, her expression curious and even more awed than before. The glint in her eyes made clear that she really wanted to, but that she was also unsure if this was all right.   
Solas could not help the fond smile that appeared on his lips, and he moved to stand up, helping her to get up as well with ease. “Of course. They tend to be shy though and I do not know if they would allow us to get too close to them. But we will see.”  
Both of them were walking almost inaudible as they climbed down the hill and moved towards the Halla herd. They were shy animals indeed and the elven mage never had much luck in his approaches during his youth. His movements were always to fast and frantic, almost impatient in a way. However, the long rest in the fade had changed that, and he held himself in a much calmer and composed posture now. It still did not do him any good because the Halla were nervous and broke out into a run to escape him.  
Ashalle on the other hand seemed to lure them in and it did not take long for one to nuzzle against her hand in a curious motion – probably seeking for food in her hand. An endearing sight that made him pause in his own actions as he watched her with pride.  
She looked so happy and relaxed right now – no signs from the Tevinter slave that she once was. The elven woman held herself in such a gracious way, clearly happy about the fact that the animal had enough trust in her to get that close, and she threw Solas an affectionate glimpse before her eyes shifted back to the Halla. “Look. I think she likes me.” she exclaimed with a happy smile as the Halla was nuzzling into her hands in trust.  
“Clearly.” Solas answered while he folded his arms in front of his torso, taking in a relaxed stance. He watched how Ashalle was allowed to brush over the neck of the animal with clear affection. “Maybe you have a bond with them. It would explain your name.” he added, chuckled lightly as he took in her puzzled expression because she did not know what her name meant.  
“Ashalle means: 'She who is beloved by the Halla.' It is quite fitting.” Solas explained quickly with a pleased smile as he took in her happy expression and the rosy tint of her cheeks because of his words. “Thank you. I never knew.” she said quietly, eyes shifting towards him once more with a fond glint.   
But she was quickly distracted by another Halla that came to nuzzle into her side, causing her to laugh in a carefree and happy way. She who is beloved by the Halla indeed.


End file.
